Harry's favour
by DarkHestia
Summary: Taken by the mafia as a payement for a debt Harry is thrown in a whole new world.


**Response to Dz2's Harry's Favour Challenge**

* * *

Harry looked around. It was dusky in the room he was put in. Dozens of vicious dogs snapped their teeth through the bars barking like mad. He shivered slightly glad for the place he was standing in. They couldn't get him there. Then his eyes fell on the third cage. It was the only one where there was no barking nor saw the little boy a vicious jaw. Still it wasn't empty. Harry could clearly see the small blur in the middle of the cage. Hesitantly he walked a few paces attentively watching the other dogs.

"Hello little one." His voice croaked with disuse. It had been weeks since his uncle had allowed him to speak. His uncle was a whale of a man with a fat mustache that in Harry's humble opinion looked like a fat hairy caterpillar that could crawl any moment of his face. A second shiver went through his spine. His uncle was in trouble he knew and was blamed him for it. How he could have done anything to warrant such accusations, Harry didn't know but seeing his uncle said so, it had to be true.

"Boy, come here!" Within seconds Harry walked through the door, slightly out of breath. It was hard to walk when you hadn't had any breakfast or lunch for that matter.

"This is the boy," Vernon said groveling to the mysterious man. The man was wearing a pinstriped suit with a matching hat. Between his teeth was a Cuban cigar. Not that Harry saw any of this, his vision wasn't one of the greatest. All he saw were blurs. The man drew a breath before letting it out with a cloud of smoke.

"What's his name?" he asked disinterested. The boy whom was called didn't look like much. Certainly not like he could survive living with them. But he needed an heir. His wife couldn't get one and without one the other kingpins would take his family. There had to be someone to take over otherwise... Even though he didn't think... BANG... A priceless figurine exploded out of nowhere. Cautiously the don looked around. Did they break through? How did the find out their home? The only thing out of the ordinary he saw was the little boy.

"I have a name?" he growled to the much bigger man. "You said freaks didn't get any names!"

"Shut the fuck up," his uncle barked. "Freaks like you don't deserve names."

The Don, Palazzotto, stood up walked to the gorilla of a man and put a gun against _its_ head. "Let the boy go," he said coldly, "he stays with me." The only conclusion he had drawn, which was crazy, but it certainly seemed as if the boy, the don had missed his name to preoccupied with his thoughts, had made it happen with some kind of power. If there was one thing he knew when he saw it, it was potential. At first glance the little boy wasn't much if anything at all but there was more to him. He felt it in his bones.

"Get out and if I ever see you at one of my establishments you'll be digging your own grave." Vernon paled in a sickly way. As fast as the fat whale could he left the room, leaving Harry standing in the spotlight.

"Well, what is your name?" Palazzotto asked.

"I- I don't know sir," Harry replied softly biting his lower lip. It was frightening to be there all by himself. He didn't know what was expected of him and the one thing he should know, his name, was an unknown to him. Against all odds the thought that he had a name made his tummy feel weird and not in a bad way. Was this hope? He couldn't see for certain. "I am terribly sorry sir," he said a bit louder this time.

"It's alright son," the man replied kindly. It was making him a lot less scary to be around. Harry had never dared to dream of this. Someone actually was nice to him. A broad smile erupted from his face. In his bliss Harry didn't notice that Palazzotto had contacted one of his subordinates, told the other to find out Harry's name and had obtained the information without much trouble (if you count intimidating a fat whale as trouble). Palazzotto looked at the young child, whom was grossly underfed and filthy. It seemed Harry hadn't bathed in at least a week. After a moment of hesitation, you never knew how a child like Harry would react, he laid his hands on the others shoulder. "Your name is Harry James Potter, a strong name for a strong man like yourself."

Harry jumped at the touch, his heart was beating wildly. He expected hard blow, he deserved it he knew. Though the blows never came instead there was the nice voice of the man. "Ha- Harry?"he asked. "My name is Harry? Harry James Potter." He tasted the words. It was wonderful. He did have a name and "You really think I am strong? But uncle Vernon-"

"Never call that monster of a man your uncle again," Palazzotto strictly said. "No one who treats children the way he obviously treated you deserves to live." He made a mental note to keep tabs on the Dursleys. If he made Harry his heir the boy should know how to make his hands dirty. This brought him to another thought. _How had Harry broken his figurine?_ It was like magic, but that wasn't possible, was it? Coming to a decision he said: "Harry from now on you are my son. I will tell the cooks they have to make a light dinner for us and than I'll put you to bed. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the villa and tell more about your new life." Palazzotto thought it would do any good to hand the boy over to one of his underlings at the time being so he canceled his appointments, being a don certainly had its benefits, and put his arm around his newly proclaimed son. To his wonderment Harry didn't flinch this time and even leaned into him. Unknown to him he'd given Harry his most cherished wish.

* * *

 **pff I hope the formatting is normal.. stupid thing kept budging up my ch** **apter**

 _ **Read and Review**_


End file.
